Kyōtarō Kakei
|jpname = 筧 京太郎 (かけい きょうたろう) |relatives = Asahiko Kakei (Father) Nagi Kodachi (half-sister) |color = Black |writecolor = White |birthday = April 28 |seiyū japanese = Junji Majima }} Kyōtarō Kakei ( Kakei Kyōtarō) is the main protagonist of Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai series. He is a diligent young man who enjoys reading as his favorite passion. All he does within his leisure time is read any book nearby. He even has his dorm room filled entirely of books. He has always been an honor student ever since he has started school but he finds the occurrence usual and boring. He then decides to enroll on a school of his choice that has lots of books, thus ending on Shiomi Academy. He doesn't know the academy has some students who use magic because all he has in mind is about the big library inside the school and the rumored hidden huge magical shelves place. He became a shepherd when he found out that his half-sister Nagi Kodachi was the one sending the Mail thus making him pass the preliminary exam. He is later fired from his position as a Shepherd after saving the life of his friend Tsugumi Shirasaki and refusing to give up on his beliefs. Appearance Kyōtarō appears kind and is a diligent young man. He has black hair and brown eyes. He differs a little bit from his appearances in the visual novel, light novel, manga and anime. His most usual cloths are the Shiomi Academy uniform. For casual clothes, he wears a purple vest over a white shirt as well as black pants. As a maid, he appears almost identical to his male appearance, except the fact he has female features. His female appearance is that he has big breasts and his same male hair, but they are longer that goes down to his waist. Daitoshokan-No-Hitsujikai-Character-Design-Kyoutarou-Kakei-2.jpg|Various face views of Kyōtarō Kakei. Kyoutarou as a maid-diguising female.png|Kyōtarō dressed up as a maid. Personality He is a second-year student majoring in humanities. He is very intelligent as he always made good grades on tests but the experience has become a usual thing to him that he doesn't put in any effort anymore. Due to this, he doesn't want to extend his energy by joining the Student Council after being invited by Maho Mochizuki. He takes pride in reading and is a self-proclaimed bookworm as he is always seen reading a book. His love for books is what led to him being the sole member of the Library Club, until Shirasaki and the others join and form a group. Kakei is a kind collected person who likes to help others as shown when he helps his new friends with any problems they face. He once stated to Shirasaki that he never tried going after girls but this changes after his time with the girls in his club. Indeed, it was his kindness and generosity that have earned him the affections of several girls such as Tsugumi Shirasaki, Tamamo Sakuraba and Senri Misono. He can be somewhat oblivious, as he was unaware of the feelings of the girls in his club have for him even when they make it obvious. After Shirasaki's confession, he was surprised but showed that he somewhat returned her affection. It also appears that he may have caught onto the other girls' affection as well, since he was more aware and nervous when around them. He appeared dismayed at the attention he received as he got nervous and blushed, which goes along with his inexperience with them. Kakei also possesses a humorous side as he would regularly joke with some of the other club members. When he discovered Nagi Kodachi was his half-sister, he was very shocked by this fact but soon got used to the idea after reflecting on their past together. He often gets annoyed by her little sister act but he is shown to care for her as he still calls her by her childhood name that he gave her. History As a child, Kakei loved to read books but always wanted to find the magic library which he could never find. In one instance, his father gave him a note and told him that if he wanted to locate the library he would have to be kind and care for others futures, leaving Kakei with note and despite not understanding, Kakei kept the note with him at all times. At some point, his father Asahiko Kakei married a woman and he gained a half-sister named Nagi Kodachi who was a year younger than him. He would later he defended her from house servants that tried to rape her. After they fled, Nagi asked her beaten brother if he was okay to which he confirmed, she questioned his reason for defending her as it wasn't his problem. Kyōtarō stated his reason was that he couldn't ignore it and let her get hurt, making Nagi touched and happy as someone cared for her. For three months, Kakei and Kodachi would live as siblings until their parents separated and he would end up forgetting about their time together. Kakei's father soon disappeared and he would go onto live out a lonely childhood while still searching for the magic library. Kakei soon developed visions of the future which helped him on occasions. The Series Years later, he would attend the Shiomi Academy where he would become friends with fellow classmate Ikkei Takamine. Kakei would excel in academics becoming an honor student which earned the attention of the student council president Maho Mochizuki who would repeatedly offer him a place on the council only to be refused, unknown to him she would end up developing feelings for him. Kakei soon joined the library club where he could read all the books he wanted but would end up being the sole club member. One day, Kakei foresaw an accident and ended up saving the life of fellow classmate Tsugumi Shirasaki and after a series of events from this encounter he would be invited by her to join her school happy project. Although hesitant, Kakei agreed to temporarily help her due to becoming interested in Shirasaki's intentions and as a result Shirasaki, Takamine and Tamamo Sakuraba (Shirasaki's friend) join the library club. The library club soon gained new members and for the first time Kakei comes to understand real happiness with his new friends. When the Library club celebrated his birthday, he had a vision of the future where he was enjoying himself with the other members as a result he decided to become a full-time member of the happy project. Kakei would enjoy his time with his new friends and over time helped them with any problems they may face. Unknown to Kakei, all the girls in his club would develop romantic feelings for him which would sometimes place him in bad situations. Kakei soon learned that Kodachi was the person sending him and his friends emails under the alias of the shepherd as well as finding out that he was chosen as a candidate for the shepherd. At first, he is unsure of that's what he wants especially since becoming a shepherd means he will be forgotten by his new friends and not taking the opportunity means he wouldn't be able to read the books in the Shepherd's magical library. After some time has passed, Kakei has done some assignments for being a shepherd as well discovering that Kodachi was younger half-sister and that his friend Shirasaki has feelings for him (whose affections he seems to returns). Kakei decides to go through with being a Shepherd after seeing that Shirasaki would be in an accident very soon. When confronted with this choice by Shirasaki, the two shared a kiss and while not fully revealing his reason for becoming a shepherd he ends up having his explanation rejected by the unaware Shirasaki. He then searches for a way to save Shirasaki but cannot find a way fearing deeply for her safety. He then continues to help his friends in the club activities which leads to the an event to celebrate their club. During the play, Kakei encourages his friends as they perform and with the help of Kodachi manages to stop the student council vice president from causing the accident that would hurt Shirasaki. Because of this and his refusal to give up on his beliefs, he is fired from his position as a Shepherd. He soon goes back to Shirasaki (who finally understood his reasons for becoming a Shepherd) and congratulates her on seeing her goal through. He informs her that he is no longer a Shepherd but since his book doesn't exist he will still be forgotten by Shirasaki told him she would never forget him and encourage him to move forward with her and their friends something he agreed to and the two shared a hug. Unknown to Kakei, his book was secretly restored by the Shepherd who recommended him for the position. He soon returns home to find much to his surprise Kodachi who he questions over her Shepherd position and she reveals that she has become the Shepherd of their school. He is surprised to hear this until Shirasaki arrives wanting to cook him dinner and soon the rest of the club arrive. Kodachi tells the speechless Kakei he is very popular before running to answer the door with the intent to make a scene as Kakei runs to stop her. Trivia * There are five girls who have a crush on Kakei:Tsugumi Shirasaki, Tamamo Sakuraba, Kana Suzuki, Senri Misono and Maho Mochizuki). **Out of all the girls, he only knows of Shirasaki's feelings. **However, it appears he has caught onto the other girls' affection after Shirasaki's confession. *Kakei has been kissed by three girls, Tsugumi Shirasaki, Nagi Kodachi and Senri Misono. *He is the only character to celebrate a birthday. *He is shown to be unaffected by the memory loss of Shepherds unlike the rest of his friends. Examples are him being the only one who could remember Kodachi in Episode 5 and the reasoning behind the creation of the Shepherd site created in Episode 7. *It is hinted in Chapter 12 of the manga, that 'Boss Shepherd' (or Shepherd 771) is his father, Asahiko Kakei. This is later confirmed in the visual novel after Kyōtarō was fired. * According to VNDB, he and Kodachi are half-siblings who were born of different mothers, but from the same father. Category:Character Category:Male Character